Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi: Ackles Jensen no Ba'ai
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Quando o amor acontece é preciso aceitá-lo, não importa como ele vem. Jensen Ackles conseguirá entender isso ou se deixará abater pelas aparentes dificuldades? PADACKLES. Universo Alternativo. Crossover triplo: Supernatural/Franklin & Bash/Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi. Presente de Amigo Secreto para Eve Ackles.
1. Introdução

**Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi: Ackles Jensen no Ba'ai**

* * *

**Beta: **annamanson, a beta mais paciente do mundo. E eu acho que masoquista também, porque eu nunca digo para ela o rumo das coisas, e sempre perco meus prazos. :P

**Disclaimer 1:** Jensen e Jared não me pertencem, não me conhecem, não me autorizaram a escrever nada, kdjkasnjcahsba MACARENA jsnaboasdbacyd BUENA njduisdcioudboccywi MACARENA, HEEEEEEEY MACARENA! AAEI! Obra de ficção, para sua diversão – ou não. Nada disso aconteceu de verdade. Semelhanças são coincidências.

**Disclaimer 2:** Nada que envolve os títulos ou as marcas Franklin & Bash e Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi me pertence. Nadinha mesmo. Nem os feelings que me causam. Mentira, os feelings são meus.

**Aviso: **Acho que você já sabe disso, mas não cai o sinal da internet reforçar**: **romance e sexo entre homens texanos lindos em um universo alternativo ao nosso. Incidência de palavrões. Se não gosta, fique à vontade para não ler. Caso não goste e queira mudar de opinião, espero que esse texto consiga lhe trazer para o lado arco íris da força. E se você gosta, you're fucking welcome!

**Nota: **Essa fanfiction é meu presente de Amigo Secreto Edição "Supernatural Christmas" para a Eve Ackles, essa linda que eu tive a honra de conhecer em 2012. (Torcendo para ela gostar!) Visite o perfil dela e morra de paixão! w ww. fan fic tio n u/2 472 160 / Eve –Ac kl es

Trata-se de uma espécie de X-over de SPN/Padackles AU + Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi + Franklin & Bash. A narrativa é livremente baseada nos personagens Shota Kisa (Kisa Shota) e Kou Yukina (Yukina Kou) do anime yaoi Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, e livremente ambientada no universo do seriado Franklin & Bash. Quando digo baseada e ambientada de forma livre quero dizer que não tem muito a ver, só peguei a ideia geral e/ou usei alguns personagens.

**Músicas de inspiração:** Dessa vez foram duas! Angeles - Steve Carlson feat. Jensen Ackles, e Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen. Sei que uma não tem nada a ver com a outra, mas funcionou para mim. :D

**Momento dica do dia:** Se quiser ver o anime, incentivo porque é muito legalzinho! São duas temporadas – que eu conheço – com cerca de doze episódios cada uma. Conta a história de três casais:

Onodera e Takano, o casal principal. Conheceram-se no colegial. Apaixonaram-se e passaram a namorar, mas devido a um mal entendido, romperam. Após dez anos do ocorrido, passam a trabalhar juntos na mesma editora.

Chiaki e Yoshiyuki, casal secundário. São amigos de infância. Hoje Chiaki é um mangaká e Yoshiyuki é o seu editor. Trabalham para a mesma editora do casal principal. Entra ainda na história Yuu Yanase, assistente de mangaká que fará algumas peripécias.

Shota e Kou. Chamo de casal terciário. Shota é um editor de trinta anos, da mesma editora dos outros, que nunca se apaixonou por ninguém. Tudo o que lhe interessa é a aparência física de seus amantes. Um dia ele vê Kou, um vendedor de livros e mangás, e o rapaz balança as suas estruturas.

Se quiser apenas conhecer a história do casal que inspirou a fanfiction, tudo bem. Dá para entender sem acompanhar o anime. Veja os episódios de Shota e Kou (esses nomes assim, juntos... Lembro em grafia brasileira... Falo nada! Hahaha) nos links abaixo (control + c aqui – control + v no navegador, retire os espaços):

1º episódio (primeira temporada):

Parte 1: w ww. You tube w atc h?v =VVb S2h 4Zl p8

Parte 2: www .you tu be wat ch ?v= H1s PU y 7qN ew

2º episódio (segunda temporada):

Parte 1: w w w . yo u t ube wa tc h ?v= r R q b1 BY

Parte 2: www .yo utu be wa tch? v=H m1p _O6 sF4 o

3º episódio (segunda temporada):

Parte 1: ww w.y out ube w atc h? v=sM nX RCsa Ch E

Parte 2: ww w.y out ube wat ch?v =Uxe Lco mj- Lg

Quanto à série Franklin & Bash, claro que recomendo! É uma _legal comedy _que conta a história de dois grandes amigos, Elmo "Jared" Franklin e Peter Bash. Eles são advogados e sócios, e passam a trabalhar na Infeld & Daniels, presidida pelo excêntrico Stanton Infeld. Tem muitos outros personagens interessantes também. Para quem curte o gênero, fica a dica. Já foi confirmada a terceira temporada, ao que me consta.


	2. O amor nasce como peras em macieiras

**_Capítulo 1 – O amor nasce como peras em macieiras*_**

* * *

A festa de confraternização natalina da Infeld & Daniels não estava de todo desagradável. A música era divertida, as bebidas eram de muito bom gosto e a ceia estava formidável, não podia negar. O que lhe incomodava era o clima de final de ano. Jensen não odiava o Natal, apenas se sentia solitário nessa data, desde que se mudara de Dallas para Los Angeles, há oito anos.

Jensen Ackles era um renomado advogado especialista em questões empresariais. Quando chegou, foi logo contratado pela Infeld & Daniels, após conhecer um dos sócios fundadores, Stanton Infeld, durante uma partida de sinuca num bar esquisito da cidade. No início achou o seu chefe um tanto excêntrico, para não dizer completamente louco. Com o tempo percebeu que o sujeito era ótima pessoa, de fato. Não era um advogado convencional, e era mal interpretado muitas vezes, mas que problema existe em um pouco de diversão?

- Hey, Jensen! Esperando esse champanhe na sua mão virar sopa?

Quem lhe direcionava a palavra era Jared Franklin, um dos novos contratados da firma. O sênior não entendia a razão de aquele homem estar trabalhando ali, afinal, o seu pai era um renomado advogado, fundador de uma poderosa firma de advocacia. Não pensava muito nisso, todavia; não ia muito com a cara dele. Seu nome real não era Jared, mas ele não gostava de seu nome original. Jensen, sabedor disso, sempre fazia questão de chamá-lo pelo verdadeiro prenome, somente pelo prazer de irritá-lo.

- Boa noite pra você também, _Elmo. _Cadê o seu namorado?

- Sempre um pé no saco hein, _Jenny Freckles_! – Respondeu o outro enfatizando o apelido utilizado por todos na empresa, e que Jensen detestava. – Não sei a quem se refere. O gay aqui é você, não eu.

- Você sabe muito bem de quem falo. – Disse Jensen tomando todo o conteúdo de seu copo num gole só.

Jared Franklin não era preconceituoso. Quando falou que não era gay como Jensen, estava somente aborrecido. Sabia mesmo a quem Jensen se referia: Peter Bash, seu grande amigo de anos, com o qual trabalhava antes de serem contratados, e após a contratação pela Infeld & Daniels. Odiava quando confundiam a sua amizade com romance.

- Peter está por aí. Não sou mulher dele para saber de todos os seus passos.

- Holla amigos! – Gritou Peter atrás dos dois. Jared o olhou e revirou os olhos. Peter já devia estar bêbado. Não tinha muito tempo que estavam na festa. Ele teria que ficar do lado do amigo o tempo todo para evitar momentos muito embaraçosos – ênfase no _muito_, pois se tratando da dupla Franklin & Bash, os momentos eram quase sempre vexatórios. Precisavam cuidar um do outro somente para que não fossem vergonhosos demais.

- Como vai, Peter? Acabei de perguntar aqui pra sua garota onde você estava, e você aparece! Que sincronia singular! – Jensen disse com um sorriso sardônico no rosto.

- Freckles, como você é engraçado! Eu e Jare aqui somos só amigos! Pelo menos eu sou só amigo dele, mas como sou muito bonito e sexy, não acho impossível ele se apaixonar por mim...

- Por Deus, Peter, cala a boca! Vem, vamos deixar o _doutor das causas empresarias impossíveis_! Que fique sozinho, como ele sempre fica! Como ficou bêbado tão rápido? Esqueceu que o sem-noção da dupla sou eu? Você devia estar sóbrio pra cuidar de mim, e não o contrário! – Segurou a mão de Peter e o puxou, mas este não o seguiu.

- Espera, Jare! Eu tenho uma pergunta para o Freckles! – Bateu no peito de Jensen, que estava visivelmente irritado com a presença dos dois. – Freckles, imagina comigo o George Clooney. Você pode ter a chance de transar com ele a noite inteira, num hotel cinco estrelas, no Pacífico. E pode fazer do jeito que quiser. O problema é que Clooney só transa com você se vocês dois transarem juntos com a Marisa Tomei antes. O que você faz, hein? Vale a pena? – Peter ria, e só parou de rir quando levou uma tapa na nuca do amigo.

- Puta merda, Pet! Vem, deixa esse chato em paz! – Jared não gostava de Jensen, mas achou que o amigo tinha pegado pesado. Jensen era abertamente gay, pelo o que sabia, contudo isso não dava direito a ninguém de fazer piadas com a sua sexualidade.

- Responde Jenny, e eu vou embora! – Peter disse. Ao contrário do que Jared estava pensando, não havia intenção de ofender o colega de trabalho. Era apenas a extensão a um estranho, de uma brincadeira que os dois faziam sempre entre si.

- Eu não tenho tesão no Clooney, então não transaria com ninguém. – Jensen respondeu. Já não estava tão irritado. Até se segurava para não rir da pergunta imbecil do rapaz.

- Que tipo de pessoa não tem tesão no Clooney? Até eu tenho! – Peter voltou a rir. Jared voltou a lhe puxar.

- Eu já respondi a sua pergunta, agora vá com o seu _amigo _pro raio que o parta! – Falou virando-se de costas, para encerrar de vez o assunto.

- Eu acho que ele se zangou comigo, Jared... – Peter disse com desdém para o amigo, que finalmente conseguiu conduzi-lo para longe dali. – Mas também, esse cara só vive zangado, ninguém gosta dele de verdade... – Jensen ainda ouviu Peter dizer enquanto partia levado pelo outro.

Jensen caminhou para o outro lado do salão, onde estavam as mesas de jogos. O Sr. Infeld tinha providenciado tudo de bom e melhor para os seus funcionários. Chegou até perto da mesa de carteado. Arrumou um puff e se sentou, a fim de observar as pessoas se divertindo ao seu redor. Aproveitou que um garçom passava com copos de diversas bebidas e pegou dois drinks diferentes, um meio vermelho e outro branco com folhas verdes. Não importava o que eram, precisava se embriagar um pouco. As palavras de Peter ecoavam em sua cabeça.

_"...esse cara só vive zangado, ninguém gosta dele de verdade..._".

Jensen tinha consciência do quanto poderia ser um homem chato. Tinha mania de organização e era extremamente sério. Contabilizou os seus amigos. "_Steve... Chris... Jason... Samantha... Jim... Jeffrey... Mark... Misha... Quem mais?_". Tinha poucos amigos, não chegavam nem a dez. E desses, apenas três não eram da firma. Não tinha muita vida social também, apesar de ter dinheiro o suficiente para parar de trabalhar e viver bem por muitos anos. Aliás, era por ter esse dinheiro que suas horas livres eram mínimas, e gostava de gastá-las dormindo, lendo ou vendo filmes, no conforto de seu tríplex perfeitamente localizado no coração pulsante de Los Angeles – coração que ele nunca parou para ver bater.

Quanto à sua vida amorosa, não tinha muito que pensar. Seus namoros eram desastres totais. Parou de tentar manter um relacionamento sério após terminar com Misha, que agora era um dos seus amigos. Todos os homens que namorou eram de ramos diferentes do seu, e nunca entendiam a sua falta de tempo para dedicar aos momentos a dois. Além disso, nunca nenhum deles conseguiu fazê-lo se render ao amor. Quando as reclamações ficavam insuportáveis, Jensen desistia de seguir adiante. Vivia de relações sexuais casuais, por pura necessidade. Ao abrir mão de se envolver profundamente com as pessoas, seu coração entendeu o recado. Nunca mais se apaixonou. Quer dizer, nunca mais tinha se apaixonado, até conhecer o seu estagiário.

O rapaz se chama Jared Padalecki. Tem vinte e um anos e, assim como Jensen, é texano, porém de outra cidade, San Antonio. Conforme se informou, o sujeito veio de lá para a Califórnia para poder estudar Direito, pois o seu pai desejava outro futuro para ele. Ao que tudo indicava, o garoto já tinha se acertado com seus familiares, e optou por ficar em Los Angeles mesmo, já que os estudos iam adiantados quando fizeram as pazes, finalmente. Estava agora no seu último ano de faculdade, e há sete meses estagiava na Infeld & Daniels sob os cuidados de Jensen. Após aquela festa, caso estivesse presente, o homem não voltaria mais à empresa, porque as suas horas extracurriculares já estavam completas.

Lembrava-se com clareza da primeira vez em que viu o garoto. O Sr. Stanton Infeld em pessoa entrou em sua sala, puxando o rapaz pela mão.

**_:::::::::: /flashback ::::::::::_**

- Boa tarde, Jensen! – O Sr. Stanton sempre o chamava pelo primeiro nome, e nunca batia à porta ou se anunciava.

- Como vai, Sr. Infeld? – Jensen se levantou e estendeu a mão para o patrão. Em seguida deu uma boa olhada no rapaz, que estava parado por detrás dele. Não gostou do que viu: um garoto bastante alto, com os cabelos espalhados por toda a cara, jeans rasgados, camisa de banda de rock 'n' roll, brincos espalhados pela orelha esquerda e um deles na direita. Além disso, mantinha um sorriso insuportavelmente contente nos lábios, que formava covinhas em suas bochechas. Mas, muito embora esse visual fosse reprovável, ele era belo. E muito.

- Guri, eu me chamo Stanton! Quantas vezes vou precisar repetir isso? – Falou se sentando e sinalizando para que os demais na sala fizessem o mesmo.

- É força do hábito, Stanton. Desculpe. – Jensen sorriu. – A que devo a sua visita?

- Então, Jensen... Esse rapaz aqui se chama Jared Padalecki, é estudante de Direito e está no último ano de faculdade. Eu o conheci ontem enquanto comprava uns livros ali por perto de onde moro, sabe? – Jensen mexeu a cabeça afirmativamente. – Ele é vendedor lá, e eu fui muito bem atendido, então chamei o moleque pra almoçar comigo. Você sabe que gosto de fazer amigos, não é? – Jensen concordou novamente. - Depois de umas cervejas, ele já tinha me dito tudo sobre a vida dele! Ele me contou que...

O loiro olhou novamente para o garoto. O tal Jared – "_E ainda tinha o mesmo nome que aquele idiota do Elmo usava!_" – o olhava de volta. Jensen achou que ele jamais tivesse tirado os olhos de si desde que se sentou, mas não poderia afirmar. Observou que o moreno tinha olhos esverdeados brilhantes, que penetravam em quem os encarava. Virou o rosto novamente para o seu patrão.

- ... e eu disse "_Temos um dos melhores advogados nessa área lá na firma, não quer passar um tempo estagiando com ele?_", e então, hoje ele veio me dizer que aceita! O que acha?

- Perdão Stanton, o que eu acho sobre o quê? – Jensen não tinha prestado atenção em nada do que o seu patrão falou.

- Menino, você é surdo? Jared, explica pra ele tudo como foi. O que você precisa saber, Jensen, é que você tem um estagiário agora, e é esse rapaz aqui sentado à sua frente! Espero que vocês se deem bem! Vão passar muito tempo juntos! – Após soltar a notícia, o Sr. Infeld se levantou e foi saindo da sala.

Jensen olhou para o patrão caminhando até à porta. Em seguida desceu os olhos para Jared, que ainda o olhava, com aquele sorriso afetado no rosto. Levantou-se e correu até o homem que saía, segurando-o pelo braço e o puxando para um ponto mais distante da sala.

- Stanton, como é? Eu vou ter um estagiário?

- Sim, Jensen! Não é ótimo? Você nunca teve um!

- Eu nunca tive um porque não gosto de trabalhar em grupo, o senhor sabe! E estagiários dão muita dor de cabeça, são uns idiotas cheios de teorias que não entendem nada da prática! Esse menino, com aquela aparência de roqueiro falido, pode estragar muita coisa! O senhor sabe que, nesse campo empresarial, negociação, conversa e aparência são tudo!

- Já está na hora de você abrir essa sua cabecinha loira! – Stanton disse puxando o seu nariz com os dedos indicador e médio. – Vai fazer bem ser mentor de alguém. E você precisa trabalhar menos, sair mais, conhecer uns homens interessantes... Já está com quantos anos, Jensen?

- Trinta e três. – Respondeu passando a mãos nos cabelos.

- Viu? Trinta e três anos e ainda não casou, não arrumou um filho, nada! Aqui na firma a sua carreira é mais que sólida. Em todos esses anos você tem crescido a olhos vistos! Mas sua vida pessoal, garoto... É uma merda! Você vai poder viver mais com esse garoto trabalhando pra você, vai ver! E ainda vai me agradecer por ter trazido o guri pra sua vida!

- É... Não tem chance de mudar isso, não é? – Infeld sinalizou que não. – OK, eu vou me acostumar.

Jensen entrou em sua sala com ar derrotado. Sentou-se em sua cadeira e olhou para Jared, que não havia saído de sua posição. Bufou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo e rosto, com visível insatisfação.

- Então, garoto... O que eu tenho que saber sobre você pra podermos começar a trabalhar juntos?

**_:::::::::: flashback/ ::::::::::_**

Demorou cerca de três semanas para que Jensen desse algum valor para o seu estagiário. Ele sempre o evitava, entrando em contato com ele por intermédio de sua secretária, Srta. Felicia Day. Sustentou essa situação até o dia de uma importante negociação.

Nesse dia Jensen acordou atrasado. Pagou pela noite completa de um garoto de programa para atender os seus desejos e ficou exausto. Saiu às pressas em seu carro esportivo preto para chegar logo à firma. Ele tinha uma reunião de suma importância com dois grandes grupos farmacêuticos que desejavam fazer uma fusão de suas empresas. A função de Jensen era fazer com que o seu cliente saísse no lucro, mesmo sendo o que tinha menos chances para tanto. Isso não seria problema para ele, era excelente em sua profissão e não fingia não ter conhecimento disso. O problema é que já tinha acordado com quarenta minutos de atraso, e contando o tempo que levou para se vestir e chegar, a reunião estava suspensa por uma hora e dez minutos. Ninguém gostava de esperar.

Subiu pelas escadas correndo, porque os três elevadores do prédio estavam nos andares mais altos. Assim que atingiu o saguão de sua sala, parou por três minutos, para retomar o fôlego. Caminhou até a mesa de Felicia.

- Srta. Day, o cliente e a outra parte já estão na sala? – Perguntou puxando o suor de seu rosto com o dedo indicador e o jogando no chão.

- Sim, Dr. Ackles! Eles estão lá com o Sr Padalecki. – A secretária respondeu estendendo lenços de papel para o chefe.

- Jared faz o que lá? – Arregalou os olhos enquanto enxugava o rosto. Não tinha dado nenhuma informação sobre aquela transação para o rapaz.

- O Sr. Padalecki me disse que iria adiantar as coisas pro senhor, já que a hora da reunião chegou e o senhor ainda não estava... – Felicia disse sem jeito.

A porta da sala se abriu e homens engravatados começaram a sair de lá, sorrindo e conversando entre si. Após todos saírem, Jared apareceu na porta e se despediu deles. Vestia calça jeans justa, cinto preto com detalhes metálicos, camisa com emblema de uma marca famosa de vodca e tênis. E aqueles brincos que irritavam Jensen sobremaneira. Quando todos se foram de vez, sumindo nos elevadores, Jared caminhou até Jensen e lhe entregou alguns papéis.

- Bom dia, doutor! Eu tomei a liberdade de fazer os preliminares de sua negociação enquanto o senhor não chegava, e seu cliente gostou muito do que foi exposto. Por favor, leia e veja se ficou de acordo com seus planos. Eles estão prontos para assinar os termos.

Entregou-lhe os papéis sorrindo. Jensen os pegou sem tirar os olhos de seu sorriso. Foi para sua sala, sentou-se e analisou tudo. Sentiu uma ponta de inveja quando constatou que nem mesmo ele, que tinha verificado toda a situação com uma semana de antecedência, havia chegado a uma solução tão vantajosa para o cliente. Ligou para Felicia, mandando-a pedir que Padalecki se apresentasse. Nesse dia conversaram e almoçaram juntos. Desde então se tornaram colegas de trabalho, além de mestre e aprendiz.

Com o tempo Jensen percebeu que sua admiração por Jared era um tanto grande demais. Queria estar com ele o tempo todo. Observava-o conversar com todos, de forma desenvolta e divertida, como ele, Jensen, nunca conseguiu. Via que todas as mulheres do setor, e de outros setores, como a sua amiga Samantha, advogada especialista em erros médicos, estavam sempre rodeando Jared. E com pesar notava que ele gostava de ser rodeado por elas. Ele sempre contava anedotas e dizia as palavras exatas para deixa-las suspirando. Teve certeza de que estava perdidamente apaixonado quando, numa noite em que precisou se aliviar sozinho, atingiu o clímax gemendo o nome de seu estagiário.

Não teve mais um só minuto de paz a partir desse dia. Estava certo de que Jared não era gay, ele nunca agiu de forma a indicar isso. E mesmo que ele fosse homossexual, tinha a diferença absurda de idade entre eles. Doze anos de diferença, para ser exato. E tinham, ainda, aparências e personalidades opostas. Jared era um jovem lindo e charmoso que estava se formando em Direito. Estava com todo o gás. Jensen, por outro lado, era um advogado de meia idade, ranzinza e calado, com vida profissional e econômica já estabilizada. Estava cansado e acomodado. Jared jamais olharia para ele do jeito que ele gostaria. Jensen não tinha esperanças de ser atraente para o rapaz, mesmo se ele fosse gay. O seu sentimento jamais seria correspondido.

- Posso me sentar ao seu lado?

Jensen suspirou alto ao ouvir a voz tão amada. Não tinha visto Jared na festa, apesar de ter procurado. Olhou para cima. Pela primeira vez viu Jared vestido com terno e gravata, com os cabelos penteados para trás e com sapatos no lugar dos tênis. A única indicação de seu visual rotineiro eram os brincos, que Jensen aprendeu a amar, como tudo o que envolvia Jared Padalecki.

- Claro! Senta!

- E então, faz tempo que está aqui? – Jared sentou-se bem próximo de Jensen, fazendo o mais velho se arrepiar com o breve contato. Era o mais perto que já havia chegado do corpo que tanto desejava ter em seus braços.

- Sim... Eu não tinha visto você aqui. – Respondeu corando com a sensação de sentir o homem pelo qual estava apaixonado tão próximo. Tinha até se esquecido de como era se sentir adolescente nessas situações. A sua segurança não existia mais quando se tratava de Jared.

- Eu acabei de chegar. – Disse se aproximando ainda mais de Jensen, devido à música relativamente alta.

- Ah, foi? E veio direto falar comigo? – Sentiu seu coração acelerar, de deleite e vergonha. Jared estava ali, pertinho dele, e isso era muito bom. Mas não queria ter feito aquela pergunta. Nem sabia de onde ela tinha vindo.

- Sim... Eu vim a esta festa por sua causa, na verdade. – Jared falava com confiança e firmeza. Esse era um dos milhões de detalhes que admirava no rapaz, uma das razões pelas quais se apaixonou. Para ser sincero, não havia nada em Jared que ele não tivesse aprendido a amar.

- Minha causa? – O coração dançava, mesmo não significando nada esse fato. Jared provavelmente foi apenas se despedir, e usava as palavras inconscientemente, sem perceber que elas poderiam significar outras coisas para ele.

- Vim me despedir. – Disse dentro do ouvido do outro.

- Eu presumi que fosse isso. – Sabia disso, bem no fundo, mas não evitou sentir decepção. Muitas vezes já tinha sonhado, dormindo e acordado, com Jared chegando até ele e se declarando, ou reagindo à sua declaração de amor. Mas jamais teve força para concretizar seus devaneios.

- Você presume tudo, não Jensen? – A voz era doce.

- O que? Como assim? – Não tinha mesmo entendido o que aquilo queria dizer.

- Você é um advogado muito seguro, e toma decisões certas o tempo todo, porque tem todas as certezas. Mas nos outros campos de sua vida, você só presume, não busca estar certo. Tem medo do que possa descobrir?

- Eu não vejo aonde quer chegar e nem me lembro de ter deixado alguma vez você falar comigo dessa maneira. – Jensen ficou nervoso com as palavras. Pareciam querer dizer algo em seu coração, e outra coisa, bem diferente, em sua mente.

- Eu vou lhe explicar. Eu estou apaixonado por você, e você nunca notou. Eu fiz várias coisas pra você perceber, mas eu sempre fui só o seu subordinado, você sempre me tratou como tal, então me convenci de que eu não passarei disso na sua vida. Tudo bem, eu não me queixo. Eu sou apenas um garoto que só possui o futuro diante do nariz, e nada de concreto. Então, como não vou mais voltar à firma, eu decidi que viria aqui, vestido como você gosta, usando o perfume que sei que você aprecia, pra lhe dizer que estou apaixonado, e quem sabe conseguir que você me leve pra sua cama.

Jensen não moveu um único músculo enquanto ouvia o que Jared falava. Após o moreno concluir o que disse, permaneceu mudo. Aquilo era tudo o que queria ouvir, mas despejado assim, tão rapidamente e sem nenhum romantismo ou preparo, lhe deixou sem ação. Somente seus pelos corporais pareciam saber o que fazer, pois se arrepiaram por completo.

- Jensen? Foi tão ruim assim saber disso?

- Foi... Quer dizer, não, de jeito nenhum... É que... Você falou de um jeito tão... Jared, você foi direto demais! Como espera que eu raciocine perfeitamente depois de tudo o que me disse? Não se pode dizer coisas assim desse jeito! Você não...

Jared puxou o seu rosto e o beijou, selando os seus lábios e secando as palavras dentro de sua garganta. Assim que possível, passou a movimentar a boca, buscando correspondência no que fazia. De repente o beijo se transformou numa confusão de lábios, línguas, dentes e salivas.

- Me leva pra sua casa? – Foi tudo o que Jared disse ao interromperem o beijo.

Jensen se levantou e puxou Jared pela mão. Saíram andando juntos, com pressa, sem se despedirem de ninguém. Apenas Stanton Infeld, que estava no escuro, escondido na sala de jogos para não ter que falar com ninguém, os viu partir. Sorriu. Talvez tivesse feito algo muito melhor do que imaginava ao levar Jared para trabalhar com Jensen.

* * *

*Uma forma de dizer que o amor surge quando menos se espera, de onde menos faz sentido e por quem menos seria possível. E também que, mesmo assim, pode ser lindo e delicioso.


	3. Palavras caladas são perigosas

**_Capítulo 2 – Palavras caladas são perigosas_**

* * *

No carro de Jensen, os dois seguiam em completo silêncio. Jared estava muito nervoso para falar qualquer coisa, e Jensen respirava pesadamente. Parecia tão nervoso quanto o garoto. O advogado dirigia devagar, e um pouco desconcentrado.

Jared encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela, observando a cidade. Enquanto as pessoas, as placas e os demais carros ficavam para trás, ele observava o céu, divinamente estrelado naquela noite, e pensava em como nada é como se planeja.

Jared havia nascido em San Antonio, filho de um comerciante emergente da região. Muito embora não fossem ricos, eles tinham uma boa estrutura financeira, e o sonho de seu pai era que ele se tornasse um administrador de empresas, para que pudesse tocar o negócio familiar para frente e fazê-lo crescer por todo o país, quiçá pelo mundo. Esse também foi o desejo de Jared por muitos anos, até se interessar pela filha de seu vizinho, uma garota mimada, filha de dois advogados ricos.

Ela se chamava Katherine, e todos a chamavam de Katie. Era loira, linda e cobiçada por muitos garotos e garotas, no bairro e na escola. Demorou muito tempo, mas Jared conseguiu conquistá-la. Quando a notícia de seu namoro com a menina correu feito fogo em rastro de pólvora, os pais de Katie acharam por bem que deviam fazer algo para terminar o relacionamento deles. Jared não era um rapaz bem nascido, e não interessava quanto dinheiro conseguisse no futuro, isso jamais teria maior importância do que o fato de não ter vindo de um berço de ouro.

Ele lembrava-se do dia em que sua namorada entrou em seu quarto chorando, após a sua mãe permitir. Ela lhe contou, aos prantos, que seus pais estavam dispostos a lhe mandar para um colégio interno na Suíça, para terminar os seus estudos, caso eles não rompessem. Jared acalmou a sua amada, e após fazerem amor pela última vez, conversaram e tiveram uma ideia. Eles iriam terminar o namoro, mas somente para o público, para evitar que Katie fosse para a Europa. Nesse período, Jared estudaria, se graduaria em alguma faculdade que lhe desse status, e então, formado e bem empregado, voltaria para casar com a garota.

O plano deu muito certo no começo. Em pouco tempo, Jared se formou na High School e, com o apoio da mãe e desaprovação do pai, partiu para a Califórnia, onde fora aceito para estudar Direito, com financiamento. Comunicava-se com Katie por e-mail e cartas, que enviava para a casa de um amigo em comum, Chad. Com o passar dos meses, Katie passou a ter bem pouco tempo disponível para ele, e suas cartas e e-mails passaram a ser muito esporádicos. Quando Jared questionou isso, recebeu um SMS seco da loira, dizendo que ela e Chad estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, e que um namoro à distância era mais do que ela poderia suportar. Jared chorou por dias, de raiva e de tristeza. Achou descaramento de ambos, afinal, além de Katie terminar com ele por mensagem de celular, ainda o traíram juntos.

Foi nesse período que Jared quase desistiu do curso, e voltou para casa de seus pais por algumas semanas, tendo deixado a faculdade trancada. Ao menos a traição do ex amigo e namorada servira para algo de positivo, pois com essa viagem, Jared fez as pazes com o seu pai, o qual passou a lhe apoiar, para a felicidade de sua mãe, que sofria muito por ver sua família dividida.

Estava recém-curado dessa ferida quando conheceu Stanton, na livraria onde conseguiu um emprego que lhe permitia passar o tempo com um de seus passatempos favoritos: livros. Jared não trabalhava por dinheiro, já que ganhava pouco lá, mas pelo prazer de estar rodeado de pessoas que dividiam com ele a mesma paixão pela leitura. Ele sempre estava por dentro dos lançamentos, das listas de mais vendidos, dos autores mais badalados, e de tudo o que dizia respeito a esse mundo. E como a livraria era pequena e pouco frequentada, ele tinha bastante tempo não só para ler, como para estudar.

Refletiu muito sobre a conversa que teve com Stanton, na qual ele contou tudo, de forma resumida e um tanto imparcial, que tinha lhe acontecido até então. Ao ouvir a sua história, e ficar sabendo da inclinação de Jared para o ramo empresarial, o senhor de olhos claros lhe fez uma proposta: a de estagiar na Infeld & Daniels. Jared conhecia a firma de nome, era muito bem conceituada e famosa. O seu novo amigo lhe disse que eles tinham um dos melhores advogados nessa área, e quando mencionou o nome de Jensen Ackles, Jared soube quem era. Não o conhecia por tê-lo visto, mas no meio o seu nome tinha peso. Jared já tinha lido sobre alguns casos difíceis que ele enfrentou, e até mesmo alguns julgados que eram populares, ao ponto de servirem como referência.

Achou que nada perderia ao tentar esse estágio, afinal, ele precisaria de horas extracurriculares para se graduar. Além disso, era uma espécie de milagre ter essa oportunidade, tendo em vista que aquele escritório era um dos mais renomados. Quando Jared chegou ao imponente prédio que sediava a firma, quase desistiu de entrar. Fechou os olhos, imaginou todos os benefícios de estagiar ali, e então adentrou no saguão e procurou por Stanton. Algo dentro dele lhe dizia que a sua vida mudaria. E ele não estava errado.

Ao entrar na sala daquele que seria seu mentor, Jared ficou admirado. Imaginava um homem que tivesse, mais ou menos, a mesma idade de Stanton. Ao avistar um jovem loiro, quase da sua altura, com olhos verdes cintilantes e sardas aparentes, se surpreendeu bastante. Não conseguiu mais tirar os olhos dele. A sua presença era forte, seu semblante era sério, e tudo nele se encaixava perfeitamente. Ele parecia ter sido esculpido e lapidado pelas mãos sábias de um artista romanticamente inspirado. Nem mesmo o seu cabelo guardava alguma desarmonia, perfeitamente escovado que estava.

Com certa melancolia, percebeu o fato de o Dr. Ackles não ter se agradado dele. Jared podia entender; não lhe era incomum ser mal visto por pessoas do ramo da advocacia. Ele tinha a aparência de um moleque. Nunca lhe ocorreu mudar isso, pois para ele, o que valia mesmo era o interior do ser humano. Os demais que deveriam abrir suas mentes e chegar à mesma conclusão que ele, Jared, havia chegado. A sensação de ser desaprovado pelo sujeito, porém, era muito mais desagradável que o normal. Ele achou, no momento, que era porque o advogado seria o seu mestre, mas, não muito tempo depois, ele se deu conta do real motivo: havia se apaixonado à primeira vista.

Nunca sequer tinha achado um homem atraente, e estar apaixonado por um, tão repentinamente, era no mínimo estranho. Não era mais um garoto que se impressionava fácil. No entanto, Jensen Ackles não só o impressionara, como ficara marcado em sua mente. E era um homem. Jared ficou um pouco confuso com isso, mas não era do tipo de pessoa que relutava demais em aceitar o que sentia.

Conforme os dias foram passando, Jared se convenceu de que nada poderia fazer quanto ao desejo incessante de estar perto de Jensen. O problema é que seu patrão sempre o evitava, sequer falava com ele diretamente. Era sempre por via de Felicia, uma garota maravilhosa e da qual ele ficou bastante amigo, que Jensen se reportava a ele. Até o dia da reunião das empresas farmacêuticas.

Jared via o tempo passar, e Jensen não chegava. Já era quase hora da reunião, e nada de seu mentor aparecer. Tomou a decisão que considerou a mais sensata, porém, também, a mais ousada.

- Felicia, o Dr. Ackles ligou, deu alguma notícia, previsão de chegada?... – Perguntou com aflição.

- Jay... Ele desapareceu! É uma tragédia! – A ruiva disse, um pouco descontrolada, como era de sua natureza ser.

- Calma, Felicia! – Sorriu para descontrair a moça, mas em seu íntimo estava tão preocupado quanto ela. – Vamos fazer assim, me dê os papéis da reunião, eu leio um pouco, e vou adiantando as coisas para quando o doutor chegar. Assim, nem ele e nem os clientes ficam em maus lençóis!

Felicia lhe olhou com receio. O seu patrão jamais autorizaria uma atitude daquelas. Jared percebeu, e ofereceu à moça o seu melhor sorriso, o que a fez concordar com a sugestão. Pegou os papéis e fez leitura dinâmica, concentrando-se em palavras-chave para saber do que tudo aquilo se tratava. Era muito bom nisso, e tinha raciocínio rápido. Não foi nada complicado chegar a três soluções diferentes antes mesmo de chamar os executivos para a sala de conferência da ala empresarial.

Dentro da sala, sob os olhares atentos e desconcertados dos homens de negócios, Jared começou a falar. Iniciou o discurso fazendo um resumo dos fatos, a fim de relaxar por estar sendo avaliado, e para definir qual das soluções que encontrou seria a mais positiva. Seu receio maior era fazer algo que desagradasse Jensen, pois assim o afastaria ainda mais. Falou tudo o que acreditou ser pertinente, e decidiu-se pela opção mais arriscada das que pensou, mas que renderia o triplo para o cliente de Jensen. Ele, Jared, era um homem que não tinha medo de arriscar, e não seria nesse momento que teria algum. Encerrou o seu discurso e notou os sorrisos de aprovação nos lábios dos negociantes. Quando se despediu deles, na porta da sala, ficou aliviado, e ao mesmo tempo tenso, ao encontrar os olhos apavorados de Jensen em sua direção. Apesar do receio, andou com firmeza até ele, lhe entregou os papéis e o cumprimentou. Estava avaliando a sua situação, quando Felicia lhe avisou que Jensen o queria ver. Almoçaram juntos e conversaram verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez.

A partir desse dia, Jared passou a agir de forma a tentar mostrar a Jensen o quanto estava interessado nele, mas o loiro nunca percebia nada. Parecia cego. Muitas coisas passavam na cabeça de Jared para justificar essa blindagem do advogado. Ele sabia que Jensen era gay, foi a primeira coisa que dois advogados engraçadinhos, um deles com o mesmo nome que ele, lhe disseram.

**_:::::::::: /flashback ::::::::::_**

No seu segundo dia de trabalho, Jared estava um tanto frustrado. O seu patrão não falava com ele. Já tinha realizado todo o seu serviço ordenado. Perguntou a Felicia se havia mais alguma coisa por fazer, e ela lhe disse que não. O que o deixava em pior estado, além de ser tratado como um incômodo qualquer, era o tipo de serviço que Jensen lhe delegava. Até a Srta. Gladys, do setor da limpeza, tinha serviços mais úteis a concretizar para o setor empresarial que ele. Partiu para o refeitório do andar, a fim de beber algo quente e pensar se valia mesmo ser mal tratado, ainda que fosse por aquele homem tão bonito que não lhe saía mais da cabeça.

- Só para que você saiba, seu patrão é gay. – Um homem moreno disse quando se emparelhou ao seu lado, na copa do andar. Olhou para ele e o reconheceu. Era um dos dois advogados que estavam sempre juntos, que Jared não sabia se era o seu xará ou não.

- O Sr. Infeld? – Jared sabia que era de Jensen que o sujeito estava falando, mas preferiu se fazer de desentendido.

- Não roqueirinho! Estamos falando de Jenny Freckles! – O outro rapaz, que era menor, bateu em seu ombro, fazendo o café em sua mão derramar parcialmente.

- Quem? – Jared perguntou curioso. Não conhecia essa alcunha.

- Jenny Freckles! Não sabe que é assim que todos o chamam? – Peter riu. – Ele odeia esse apelido! E todos odeiam Jenny...

- Duvido que seja verdade. – Jared respondeu com sinceridade.

- Ninguém gosta mesmo dele. Ele é todo caladão, não socializa, e está sempre sério... Como se vive assim? – O outro parecia divertido em falar mal de Jensen. – E é gay... – Peter meneou as sobrancelhas.

- E?... – Jared falou sem interesse.

- Só queremos que você saiba disso, bad boy! – Foi o mais baixo que lhe direcionou a palavra. – De repente, ele pode, sabe... Querer algo... Com você. Não temos nada contra ele ser gay, mas achamos que você devia saber.

- Ele nunca tentaria nada. – Jared respondeu. – E sabe o que eu acho? Que vocês se preocupam demais com a vida dos outros, em especial com a dele. Qual o problema, ele nunca quis comer vocês? – Estava aborrecido com a grosseria, e de alguma forma, achou que devia defender o seu mentor.

- Ih, Jare... Acho que alguém aqui se sentiu balançado pelo Freckles! Seria paixão? Assim, tão ligeiro? – Peter falou para manter a pose. – Mas confesso... Se eu fosse gay, eu também me balançaria sempre que visse o Jenny, porque já ouvi umas coisas... – A insinuação em sua voz era insuportável.

- Vocês falam mais do que deviam! Um dia isso se vira contra vocês dois.

Jared saiu contrariado demais com o que ouvira. E foi ali, naquele instante, que decidiu ficar de vez na firma. Ele percebeu que, ao defender a honra de Jensen, seu coração bateu mais forte. E seu coração só tinha batido assim uma vez na vida, e tinha sido por Katie. O idiota tinha razão – era paixão, e tinha sido mesmo ligeiro, como a velocidade da luz.

**_:::::::::: flashback/ ::::::::::_**

Achava que, de repente, Jensen não estaria interessado por achar que ele se vestia de forma inapropriada. Algumas vezes o loiro tinha dito isso, indiretamente. Sempre fazia alguma piada sobre as roupas surradas que ele usava, ou seus brincos. Jensen fazia péssimas piadas, por sinal, mas ele ria, porque era divertido vê-lo tentar ser engraçado. Outras vezes, pensava que poderia ser uma questão social. Jared não tinha o tanto de dinheiro que Jensen possuía, e levaria muito tempo para juntar a mesma quantia. Mas esse pensamento se dissolvia rápido, afinal, por tudo o que conhecia de Jensen, isso não tinha real importância. Se quisesse algo com Jared, a questão econômica nada seria.

Era nesse momento que Jared chegava ao único empecilho que avistava: a diferença de idade e personalidades. Jensen era um homem de trinta e três anos. Era elegante, quieto, bem resolvido profissionalmente, cercado sempre de pessoas influentes e importantes. Além disso, Jensen era extremamente sexy, e sua voz, quente e rouca, era espetacular. A lembrança do advogado quando estava em seu apartamento, sozinho, lhe causava arrepios, suores e ereções. Não havia mais nada nesse mundo que ele desejasse mais do que pertencer de uma vez por todas ao seu tutor, em todos os sentidos. O que lhe deixava triste era pensar em si mesmo, ao comparar-se com o objeto de sua mais devotada paixão. Ele, Jared, era o quê? Um garoto de vinte e um anos, que sequer diploma tinha em mãos. Mal tinha saído da adolescência. O que poderia oferecer a um homem que já tinha tudo?

Convenceu-se de que Jensen jamais o olharia com os mesmos olhos que ele reservava para o loiro. E assim, por ser seguro em sua vida pessoal, teve a ideia de se oferecer a Jensen como um pedaço de carne qualquer. Talvez ele não o recusasse, se ele dissesse bem claramente as suas intenções. Tinha confiança que, apresentando-se do jeito que Jensen gostaria, dificilmente receberia um _não_ daqueles lábios que precisava tanto beijar. Acreditava que, se fosse firme, conseguiria deixar Jensen zonzo, com pouco raciocínio, porque já tinha percebido que toda a segurança de seu patrão era direcionada somente para a profissão, deixando a sua vida pessoal descoberta de tal influência. Era nessa pequena falha que Jared se agarraria. Precisava estar com Jensen, do jeito que fosse. Mesmo se fosse por uma única e perfeita noite.

- Chegamos. – Jensen falou, com a voz um tanto sufocada.

- O quê? – Jared não tinha percebido o fim do movimento do carro.

- Estamos onde eu moro. Onde você me pediu pra vir, Jared... Não quer mais estar aqui? – Jensen perguntou ansioso.

- Não, Jensen. Eu disse que queria vir, e é onde quero estar. – Tocou o rosto do mais velho, fechando os olhos por parcos segundos antes de encerrar a carícia.

**...**

Quando Jensen abriu a porta de seu apartamento, Jared sentiu receio de entrar. Era enorme, podia perceber isso só de ver o interior, do ponto de vista de onde estava. Foi preciso que Jensen o puxasse pela mão. Andando pelo hall, e atingindo a sala de estar, pensava e já não tinha tanta certeza do que fora mesmo fazer ali. Ele não se encaixava naquele lugar, não pertencia àquilo. Pertencia ao seu chefe, mas não ao mundo dele. Pensou que sair correndo poderia ser o melhor, mas quando se deparou com Jensen o olhando, com aqueles olhos brilhantes e tendenciosos que habitavam os seus sonhos conscientes e inconscientes, parou de procurar motivos para não seguir adiante.

- Então, Jared... Quer beber algo antes de?... – Jensen o olhava com desejo. Jared tinha sido direto. Ele também tentaria ser.

- Beber? Não, não quero. Você... Nós... Quer que seja onde? Aqui mesmo? – Jared não faria rodeios. Já tinha avançado demais para bancar o menino virgem, mesmo sendo um - ao menos com homens.

- Você é direto demais, Jared... Precisa ser mais tranquilo. Me segue, eu não gosto de ter intimidades fora do quarto quando posso escolher.

Subiram as escadas e em minutos estavam no interior do quarto de Jensen, que era um pouco maior que o cubículo onde Jared morava. As luzes estavam acesas, e o moreno encarava o teto, observando os detalhes do lugar, até perceber que Jensen estava tirando a sua própria roupa. Jared ficou imóvel. Ver Jensen se despir lhe tirou a destreza, a confiança, qualquer coisa que fazia dele, quem ele era. Interrompeu o trabalho de seus neurônios. O corpo do homem pelo qual estava apaixonado era muito mais bonito do que imaginara, e ele não sabia mais como reagir.

Jensen chegou perto dele, completamente desnudo, e o beijou, com doçura e força. Enquanto se beijavam, o mais velho se livrava do paletó e camisa de Jared, tocando o seu corpo em cada movimento. Queria dizer que o amava, queria fazer daquele momento o mais especial possível, mas tudo o que conseguia era pensar em ter Jared sob si, em beijar seu corpo, marcar a sua pele, externar em forma de sexo toda a força de sua paixão.

Na urgência que sentia, Jensen foi pouco delicado em terminar de despir Jared, visivelmente encabulado por ver-se nu em pelo em frente a ele, com as luzes acesas.

- Está desconfortável? – Jensen lhe perguntou, sem parar de olhar cada centímetro da pele do outro.

- Um pouco, mas eu me acostumo. – Aproximou-se de Jensen mais uma vez, beijando o seu pescoço, lambendo a sua orelha, deslizando os seus dedos pelo corpo do loiro. Tinha mais necessidade de consumar o ato do que de se sentir amado. Jensen não o amaria nunca, estava conformado. Tê-lo daquela forma era o máximo que conseguiria, e aproveitaria tudo.

O menor conduziu o moreno até a cama, e o deitou nela, sem agressividade, apenas com o impulso de suas mãos. Olhou-o mais uma vez, mal acreditando no que lhe acontecia. Inúmeras vezes vira essa cena acontecer, em sua mente. Tinha imaginado várias primeiras vezes com Jared, porém nenhuma fez justiça ao que ele sentia agora. Estava tão feliz, que não sabia se expressar. Buscou camisinhas e lubrificante, e retornou para onde Jared estava. O mais novo parecia ter a respiração irregular, de acordo com o movimento que seu peito indicava.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido para Jared. Não que Jensen tivesse sido grosseiro, mas nunca o mais alto conseguiu supor ao certo, em seus pensamentos, como as coisas ocorreriam. Quando imaginava, havia romance. Havia Jensen lhe amando física e espiritualmente, deixando que ele soubesse que era querido não só com toques, mas com palavras e olhares. No entanto, os fatos foram diferentes. Seu corpo foi virado de bruços, perdendo assim o contato visual com o seu bem amado. Sentiu beijos lascivos em suas costas. Mordidas em seu cóccix. Apertões em suas nádegas. Não estava se queixando, de jeito nenhum. Apenas sonhara demais, e a realidade era sempre diferente do que se idealizava.

Quando menos esperava, seu interior foi invadido por um dedo pegajoso, embebido em algo relativamente gelado. A penetração foi um pouco profunda demais para um primeiro contato, mas não poderia culpar Jensen. Não tinha como o outro saber de sua virgindade. E ele não se moveria para declará-la, poderia pôr tudo a perder. O movimento que o loiro fazia dentro dele era muito incômodo, e a introdução de outro dedo não ajudou em nada a melhorar – pelo contrário. Ele não conseguia deixar de se contrair, e ouvia Jensen lhe pedir para relaxar, porém era complicado se entregar tranquilamente quando algo estava sendo empurrado para dentro, onde ele nunca achou que haveria um agente externo adiantando-se em seu interior.

Sentir mais um dedo por dentro quase o levou ao desespero. Se Jensen lhe colocasse mais um, ele gritaria, pediria para parar. Chegou a quase abrir a boca para isso, quando notou que já não doía tanto. Alguma coisa dentro dele era tocada e lhe dava ondas de prazer, que camuflavam o sofrimento de ser invadido. De repente, mesmo com um pouco de dor, Jared precisava que o contato fosse mais profundo, porque a energia que se espalhava em seu corpo era quente e fria ao mesmo tempo, e lhe deixava todo arrepiado. Seu quadril movia-se para que os dedos de Jensen pudessem aprofundar-se mais e mais.

Os dedos foram retirados, e ele gemeu em protesto. Doía, mas a dor era ínfima se levasse em consideração as demais reações que estava tendo. Pediu para que Jensen continuasse, virando-se para olhá-lo por cima de seu ombro. Recebeu um beijo do homem, doce e ardente. Sem que o beijo fosse interrompido, Jared teve o seu quadril erguido, e Jensen se colocou dentro dele. Mordeu o lábio do outro, porque aquela dor foi mais intensa. Dedos eram finos, e pequenos. Jensen não era nem um pouco mínimo. Não houve invasão hostil, mas de qualquer maneira que Jensen se introduzisse nele, seria sofrido. Não estava preparado, em nenhum sentido da palavra, para o que estava acontecendo.

O mais velho terminou o beijo, e, posicionando-se melhor por trás do moreno, segurou o seu quadril com força e deslizou para frente. Jared gemeu alto. Tinha uma fricção que lhe causava ardência, muito embora o lubrificante estivesse presente. O tamanho de Jensen ainda não tinha sido bem recepcionado por seu corpo. Seus músculos na região atingida eram lentos demais para que se adaptassem no tempo devido. Não reclamou de nada, todavia. Procurou fazer seus gemidos parecerem de prazer, porque ter Jensen aprofundando-se em seu interior era o que ele queria. Amava aquele advogado mais que tudo, desde o primeiro dia. Precisava ter Jensen, do jeito que o loiro quisesse se doar.

Conforme Jensen se movia, ele foi se habituando às investidas, cada vez mais rápidas e intensas. Jensen era selvagem, mas de um jeito bastante carinhoso. Enquanto lhe estocava, beijava o seu corpo, e depois de um tempo, passou a masturbá-lo, dando a ele o alívio necessário, já que era preciso se segurar com ambas as mãos na cama para aguentar os movimentos impulsionais do loiro atrás de si sem desequilibrar.

Somente quando o mesmo local de antes foi alcançado, Jared começou a sentir algum prazer que se sobrepusesse ao incômodo de ser penetrado. E sentindo esse torpor que se esticava por todos os seus nervos, somados à manipulação que Jensen lhe ofertava, mais os gemidos guturais do homem que adorava, gozou sobre os lençóis de seda da cama espaçosa onde se encontrava, de quatro, abaixo de outro homem. O primeiro homem que amara, e o primeiro que lhe tocara daquele jeito. Deixou que Jensen tivesse o seu clímax também, o que não demorou a ocorrer. Sentiu o peso do corpo do mais velho sobre o seu, enquanto ele se arriava em suas costas, exausto. Deitou-se e esperou que ele se retirasse, e deslizasse para o seu lado.

Jensen olhou para Jared, que tinha os olhos marejados. Não tinha certeza se de dor ou prazer, mas não perguntaria. Tocou o rosto do moreno, e o puxou pela nuca, para um beijo lento e molhado, no que teve total correspondência. Arrumou Jared em seu peito, deitando a cabeça do rapaz ali. Passou a acariciar os seus cabelos castanhos e compridos, até sentir a sonolência dominar os seus sentidos. Pensou que seria hora de dizer que o amava, já que em nenhum momento o fizera, mas seu sono o atingiu de uma única vez. Diria de manhã, com disposição para tanto, para que sua declaração tocasse Jared bem profundamente. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Jared sentiu a respiração ficar mais lenta no tórax no qual se apoiava. A mão que acariciava seus cabelos pendeu para baixo, aos poucos. Ouviu Jensen ressonar. Esperou por mais alguns minutos, até perceber que o outro caíra em sono profundo. Mexeu-se devagar, para que Jensen não acordasse. Quando precisou se mover mais bruscamente, sentiu uma dor dilacerante na região de suas ancas, e quase desistiu de levantar. Ao invés disso, respirou fundo, mordeu os lábios e se arrastou no móvel, o mais silenciosamente que pode. Com dificuldade para suportar a dor, vestiu-se.

Antes de sair do quarto, com os sapatos nas mãos, olhou mais uma vez para Jensen. Admirou-o ali, deitado, sem preocupações que lhe franzissem o cenho, confortável e satisfeito. Sorriu por ter dado esse deleite a ele. Disse que o amava em um suspiro, e saiu rumo às escadas. Ao abrir a porta do tríplex de Jensen, pensou que tudo tinha valido muito mais do que supunha ao decidir procurar o loiro, naquela noite. Mesmo querendo que acontecesse mais vezes, Jared não era do tipo que se acorrentava a esperanças vãs. Foi eterno, enquanto durou. E significou tudo para ele, mesmo não significando nada para Ackles. Era melhor sair assim, sem ter de ouvir dos lábios rosados de seu amor que tinha sido bom, mas não haveria uma segunda vez.


	4. Doce sonho ou lindo pesadelo?

**_Capítulo 3 – Doce sonho ou lindo pesadelo?_**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, na mesma cama que serviu de palco para que Jensen Ackles tivesse o seu primeiro momento de intimidade com o rapaz pelo qual se apaixonara, ele dormia tranquilamente. Estava nu em pelo. A sua respiração estava cadenciada, e o semblante visivelmente satisfeito. Encontrava-se de bruços, agarrado ao travesseiro, com as pernas envoltas em seus macios lençóis de seda. Quem lhe visse assim, sentiria como se estivesse observando um anjo inocente e incauto adormecido em uma nuvem qualquer.

Era 24 de dezembro, o verdadeiro dia da véspera do Natal. A Infeld & Daniels sempre fazia a sua confraternização um dia antes, para que os funcionários pudessem passar os momentos mais felizes com seus familiares, ou com quem achassem que seria mais proveitoso. O clima, apesar de não estar frio, apresentava-se bastante ameno. A escuridão do quarto do advogado, a leveza da temperatura, e os acontecimentos da noite anterior, tornavam fácil compreender o fato de Jensen ainda estar dormindo às onze horas, quando seu costume era acordar antes das oito da manhã, fosse ou não dia de trabalho.

Enquanto dormia, sonhava com Jared. Quase toda a noite era assim. Ia dormir pensando nele, sonhava com ele, e acordava com o rapaz nos pensamentos. Em seu sonho, o moreno estava em seus braços, sob seu corpo, recebendo-o e se declarando a Jensen, com o olhar perdidamente apaixonado. O loiro, por sua vez, dizia em seu ouvido o quanto o amava. No exato momento em que iria beijar o jovem nos lábios, despertou.

Jensen não abriu os olhos. Tentou voltar a dormir, para continuar sonhando com o que lhe fazia tão bem, mas não obteve sucesso. Quando percebeu que não conseguiria mais adormecer, esticou-se inteiro sobre o colchão e sorriu. Lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, e não poderia se sentir mais feliz que agora. Abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que tateou o espaço ao seu lado, em busca do moreno que lhe dera um dos melhores momentos de sua vida. Surpreendeu-se por não encontrá-lo. Virou o rosto para o lado onde Jared supostamente deveria estar deitado, e não o enxergou em nenhum ponto da cama.

Ajoelhou-se sobre o colchão num só movimento. Toda a preguiça que lhe dominava antes havia sumido. Olhou em seus arredores e não tinha sinal algum de que Jared estivera ali de fato. Não tinha roupa, sapato, fio de cabelo, absolutamente nada que indicasse a presença do seu amado naquele quarto. Levantou-se de vez e saiu da cama, caminhando em direção ao banheiro. Procurou por Jared, e não obteve sucesso. Sem se preocupar em colocar alguma veste sobre o corpo, ou em aliviar a sua bexiga, deixou o quarto e buscou por seu estagiário em todos os cômodos, e ele não estava em lugar nenhum.

Retornou para sua suíte levemente desesperado. Sem poder aguentar mais, foi ao banheiro novamente, a fim de realizar algumas atividades matinais. Após, sentou-se na cama, e se botou a pensar sobre as lembranças que possuía. Tinha certeza de que fizera amor com Jared. Se fechasse os olhos, seria capaz de ter mais uma vez todas as sensações que experimentou enquanto estivera com ele. Só de rememorar os acontecimentos seu corpo respondia em êxtase. Não podia ter sido um sonho, podia? Mas se tinha ocorrido tudo aquilo, onde estaria Jared?

Procurou por seu celular decidido a ligar para Jared. Percorreu os seus contatos, até que chegou ao número do rapaz. Discou e ouviu a mensagem automática de que estava fora da área de serviço. Deixou recado, e somente nesse instante se deu conta de que o número que discara era o telefone corporativo do escritório. Fez nova busca e constatou que aquele era o único telefone salvo em sua agenda que tinha relação com o moreno. Jogou o aparelho de qualquer jeito no chão. Passou as mãos nos cabelos e decidiu verificar o endereço de e-mail que usava para trocar informações com o jovem. Ergueu-se e pegou o aparelho de volta, conectando-se à internet. Verificou sua caixa de entrada de forma automática e tentou achar o endereço eletrônico que desejava. Olhou a sua conta de trás para frente e viu que não tinha o e-mail pessoal do estagiário. Dessa vez, arremessou o celular com vontade contra a parede.

- Puta que pariu!

Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando em como era burro. Que tipo de chefe não tinha todos os contatos de seu subordinado? Pior; que tipo de homem apaixonado deixa detalhes como estes passarem despercebidos? Era de se esperar que ao menos essas informações ele possuísse, afinal, se precisasse de Jared com urgência, fora do horário de trabalho? Nem mesmo o endereço dele sabia. Nunca tinha dado uma carona que fosse ao sujeito, jamais teve a curiosidade de perguntar. O que sabia da vida do moreno era somente o que ele lhe contava durante os almoços ou jantares, nos preparativos de reuniões e enquanto formavam estratégias de trabalho, depois do expediente. Por isso Jared achava que ele, Jensen, não tinha nenhum interesse nele. Jensen era desinteressado demais, vivia sempre trancado em seu mundinho interior e jamais espiava o lado de fora.

Após amaldiçoar-se muito, decidiu tomar um banho, durante o qual ficou recolhendo dados de sua cabeça para poder concluir se tinha ou não transado com o homem que amava. Quando já estava vestido, tentando consertar o telefone que espatifara na parede, olhou de relance para o chão e viu o tubo usado de lubrificante e a embalagem rasgada do preservativo. Sorriu pela primeira vez desde que percebera que Jared não estava em sua casa. Tinha sim levado o rapaz para seus aposentos. Tinham feito amor naquele lugar. Ele tivera Jared em seus braços, e realizou o sonho que nutria por meses.

Deitou-se sobre a cama, e por alguns minutos, sentiu o sabor agradável da felicidade plena. Jared disse que estava apaixonado por ele, e tinha aceitado ceder para o ápice da intimidade possível a um casal, doando-se do jeito que Jensen desejara. O que não se encaixava naquele cenário era o fato de o rapaz não estar ali. Se estava apaixonado e tinha se entregado a ele, deveria estar junto ao homem que dizia amar. Para onde Jared tinha ido? Por que saiu sem avisar? Somente Jared poderia dizer, e ele não sabia como encontrá-lo. Ia começar a se maldizer novamente quando teve uma ideia.

**...**

- Desculpe por vir assim sem avisar, Stanton!

- Não se preocupe, guri. – Stanton disse ao dar espaço para que Jensen entrasse em seu apartamento. – O que lhe traz aqui na véspera do Natal?

- Perdão por isso também. – O loiro falou constrangido já no corredor de entrada. – Eu preciso de uma informação, e só o senhor pode me dar.

- Senhor está no céu olhando por nós e torcendo para que eu não deixe o peru queimar! – O mais velho sorriu e conduziu Jensen para a sala. – Você está aflito, menino. Me diga como posso ser útil.

- É que... – Jensen falou assim que se sentou no sofá. – Eu... Ontem, na festa da empresa, eu... É que eu preciso falar com Jared, e não sei como encontrá-lo. Não sei onde posso achá-lo, e...

- O que aconteceu quando vocês saíram da festa? – O sênior perguntou sem rodeios após ajeitar o seu roupão sobre o corpo, que ficou desalinhado quando ele se sentou.

- Viu quando saímos?

- Vi! – Sorriu. – Vi que se beijaram, e vi quando saíram de mãos dadas quase correndo. Imaginei que tinham se entendido, mas agora...

- O senhor viu tudo isso? – Jensen enrubesceu. – Ah, me perdoe, eu não pretendia misturar minha vida pessoal com a profissional, e nem quis impor minha condição sexual daquela forma, é que...

- Não se desculpe por ser quem é, nem por nada. Não estávamos a serviço na festa, e pelo o que me consta, o menino não trabalha mais para nós, portanto não há quebra da ética nesse caso. – Parou o discurso para inspirar com força. – Sente o cheiro do peru no forno?

- Ah... – Jensen passou a mão no cabelo. – Sim, eu sinto... Parece bastante saboroso.

- Parece, não é? – Stanton se levantou. – Venha comigo até a cozinha! Hoje eu tenho que cozinhar, os empregados foram dispensados pra comemorar o Natal com a família.

O dono do apartamento saiu andando, e Jensen o seguiu até onde o outro se dirigia. Em silêncio, Jensen viu o homem retirar a ave e sentiu o perfume daquela carne alva se espalhar por todo o recinto. Observou enquanto o advogado transferia o alimento para outra travessa, forrada com ervas finas e condimentos diversos, cobrindo-o com azeite aromático e algumas frutas.

- Jensen, almoça comigo? Não tenho com quem passar a véspera do Natal, e já que está aqui... Seria muito bom se eu tivesse alguma companhia agora.

O loiro pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder. Tinha muita pressa em encontrar Jared, mas seria extremamente deselegante recusar o convite inesperado. Além do fato de o sujeito ser seu chefe, tinha a questão de ter chegado numa data inapropriada à casa dele, e ainda sem avisar da visita.

- Claro. Será um prazer acompanhá-lo.

**...**

- Então vocês se acertaram, meu jovem! – Stanton comentou terminando a sua terceira taça de vinho tinto.

Já tinham acabado o almoço, durante o qual Jensen acabou por confessar o que ocorrera entre ele e o estagiário, deixando os detalhes mais íntimos de fora das revelações. Bebiam vinho na ampla varanda da residência do homem agora.

- É, naquele momento sim... – Jensen ainda bebia a primeira taça. Não pretendia perder os sentidos antes de conversar com Jared.

- E então você acordou e o menino não estava lá... – Encheu a sua taça novamente. - É realmente curioso.

- Muito. – Jensen suspirou. – Stanton, eu preciso falar com ele o mais breve possível. Tenho que entender por que ele saiu no meio da noite, e dizer a ele que... – Bebeu o restante do vinho. – Eu amo aquele garoto, e não disse isso uma só vez a ele. Ele tem que saber.

- Sem dúvidas, rapaz... – Tomou alguns goles de seu copo. – Você tem mesmo que falar com ele, e ainda hoje...

- Eu sei, e é por isso que estou aqui! – Jensen começava a dar sinais de agonia e impaciência. – Não sei de mais ninguém que possa me ajudar a achá-lo!

- Garoto, eu bem quero lhe auxiliar, mas não tenho como. Não sei mais do que você sobre o jovem. Você como chefe direto dele deveria saber melhor que eu.

- Não sabe como já me xinguei por ter sido uma anta e não ter procurado saber tudo sobre ele! – Jensen se ergueu e se apoiou no parapeito, olhando para o horizonte. – Eu posso ter perdido Jared pra sempre por conta de um deslize idiota! Se eu perdê-lo eu... Eu me perco também. Eu poderia viver sem ele se nunca tivesse sentindo o sabor de sua boca, se jamais o tivesse abraçado, se não o tivesse amado com tanta paixão, mas agora... Como viver sem o calor do corpo dele, sem ouvir a sua voz todos os dias, sem... – Calou-se ao notar que estava se abrindo daquela forma com seu patrão. – Perdão, Stanton. – Virou-se para o outro. – Eu falei demais, não foi minha intenção. Eu estou nervoso.

- Já lhe disse para não se desculpar por ser você mesmo.

Stanton se levantou visivelmente tocado. Jensen era um de seus melhores funcionários, e o estimava como a um filho, muito embora não deixasse isso transparecer. Poucos dos advogados que trabalhavam para ele tinham essa estima.

- Quer muito encontrar o garoto, não quer?

- É só o que eu tenho afirmado, Stanton, mas hoje não tem como. Você não sabe como achá-lo, e não tem ninguém na firma. Ele já terminou os estudos, não trabalha mais na empresa. Nesse exato minuto ele pode estar em qualquer lugar. Talvez tenha voltado para o Texas, ou tenha resolvido ir para outro Estado. Pode ter saído do país, pode...

- Calma, guri! – O mais velho bateu em seu ombro. – Esqueceu-se de que eu sou sócio fundador da empresa? Basta eu me apresentar na portaria e eles abrem a porta para nós!

**...**

- Stanton, com todo o respeito que eu tenho a você, quem sai de casa sem a porra da documentação?

Jensen falava irritado enquanto dirigia de volta para o apartamento de seu patrão. Tinham tentado entrar no prédio onde funcionava a firma de advogados, mas como Stanton não portava seus documentos pessoais, não permitiram que ele adentrasse nos escritórios.

- Eu não poderia supor que os funcionários seriam todos diferentes hoje! Eu não monitoro a administração do prédio. – O senhor parecia embaraçado. – Todo mundo me conhece, nunca precisei me identificar antes. Eu sou o dono, oras!

- Mesmo assim, não se sai por aí sem identificação. E se estiver sozinho e passar mal no meio da rua? E se for confundido com um foragido da Justiça, como vai provar que não é nenhum bandido safado? Ah!

- Me perdoe, garoto. Isso só vai alongar um pouco o tempo até o seu reencontro com o jovem estagiário, mas eu garanto que no sistema da firma temos endereço, telefone, nome dos pais, tipo sanguíneo, tudo!

- Eu sei, eu sei! – Jensen bufou. – É que eu não consigo parar de pensar em um milhão de problemas que possam me separar de vez dele, e isso me deixa doido!

- Procure se acalmar, e dirija mais devagar. Você não quer morrer, nem quer me matar.

Prosseguiram em silêncio até que chegaram à rua onde ficava o condomínio em que o Sr. Infeld morava. Assim que fizeram a curva para adentrar nela, Stanton viu a pequena livraria onde conhecera Jared, e percebeu, com certo espanto, que ela estava aberta.

- Jensen, pare aqui!

- De jeito nenhum, não tenho um segundo a perder! Eu vou até o prédio, o senhor vai subir e...

- Faça o que mando, rapaz! – Stanton gritou com severidade, assustando Jensen.

- Eu vou parar, desculpe.

Jensen estacionou onde pôde, e viu Stanton sair do carro. Ficou imerso em seus pensamentos até ouvir uma batida no vidro ao seu lado. Era o homem, que o convidava a sair do veículo e caminhar com ele. Contrafeito, Jensen seguiu o chefe até uma livraria modesta. Assim que adentraram deram de cara com um bonito jovem atrás do balcão, que via alguma coisa muito interessante na tela do computador quase à sua frente.

- Boa tarde, Jake! – Stanton cumprimentou o menino, recebendo um sorriso de volta. – Tudo bem por aqui?

- Sim senhor! – O garoto respondeu com entusiasmo. – O que vai querer hoje? Temos lançamentos bem do estilo que o senhor gosta! – Olhou para Jensen. – Boa tarde, senhor! – Voltou sua atenção novamente para o mais idoso, depois de receber uma resposta gestual do homem loiro.

- Separe um exemplar de cada pra eu conferir mais tarde. O que quero agora é outra coisa. Preciso de um favor.

- Pode pedir!

- Eu preciso que me consiga uns dados de um funcionário que tiveram...

- Informações pessoais de um funcionário?

- Isso mesmo. – Jensen interveio. – É caso de urgência!

- Eu adoraria ajudar, mas... – Jake olhava para Stanton e Jensen alternadamente. – Não posso dar informações desse tipo a estranhos. Sinto muito.

- Me diga quanto quer pelos dados e eu lhe darei, mas, por favor, verifique onde Jared mora, se tem telefone... – Falava enquanto puxava a sua carteira.

- Não posso dar esses dados, e não me ofenda oferecendo propina. – Jake falou sério. Olhou para Stanton. – Sinto muito, mas não há como ser útil.

- Filho de uma puta, você... – Jensen estava bastante alterado agora.

- Releve o meu amigo aqui! – Stanton falou alto, levando Jensen a se calar. – Ele é um homem apaixonado, e não está no controle total de suas ações. Sabemos que você não tem autorização para dizer coisas assim, mas veja, eu não lhe pediria para ir contra as normas se não fosse realmente por um motivo muito importante. Esse jovem aqui... – Apontou para Jensen. - ... precisa encontrar um garoto que atende pelo nome de Jared... Jared de que mesmo? – Olhou para o outro advogado.

- Padalecki. Jared Padalecki. – Jensen respondeu rispidamente.

- Jared? – Jake fez uma pausa. – Jared... Um moreno alto, de olhos verdes... – Sorriu suspirante. – Um homem bonito, com covinhas... Ele trabalha aqui nos fins de semana. É tão forte, e...

- Sim, ele mesmo. – Jensen olhou profundamente para o rapaz quando o interrompeu. – Por que esse sorrisinho sem vergonha enquanto fala dele?

- Por nada! – Jake pareceu se assustar com a forma com que foi questionado. – Eu nem percebi que estava sorrindo...

- Agora que sabe de quem falamos, pode fazer a gentileza de verificar onde ele mora, ou nos dar ao menos o número do telefone dele? – Stanton pediu antes que aquilo gerasse uma briga.

- Bom, eu não devia, mas como conheço o senhor... Esperem aqui.

Jake entrou pela porta dos fundos e levou alguns minutos para retornar. Trazia um pedaço de papel na mão.

- Aqui. – Sacudiu o papelzinho nos rostos das visitas. Jensen o pegou com rapidez. – Eu vou negar até a morte que fui eu que dei isso a vocês, se der algum problema.

- Pode negar! – Stanton respondeu. – Obrigado, garoto. Não sabe a boa ação que fez hoje! E deixe os livros separados. Aliás... – Olhou para Jensen. – Deixe duas cópias de cada um separadas. Eu e ele compraremos todos!

- Como? – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas sem parar de ler a nota.

- Sim, menino! Compraremos os livros e diremos que fomos atendidos por Jake. – Sorriu para o balconista. – Sua comissão será boa nesse Ano-Novo!

- Obrigado! – O garoto disse contente. – Vou já fazer os embrulhos! – Partiu em direção aos balcões.

- Que história é essa? – Jensen falou descrente. – De que tipo são esses livros que eu vou comprar?

- Literatura asiática, mas isso não importa. Tem um telefone aí? – Perguntou olhando para o papel.

- Sim. Me empreste seu celular, por favor.

- Claro.

Stanton tirou o telefone de seu bolso e o entregou a Jensen. Cada tecla apertada era um novo tremor no corpo do loiro. Discou todos os números e esperou que a ligação se completasse, mas, outra vez, ouviu a mensagem eletrônica de que a linha estava fora da área de serviço.

- Puta que pariu! – Jensen exclamou ao devolver o celular com brutalidade para o homem ao seu lado. – Fora de área! E se ele estiver no avião, a caminho de sua cidade natal? Ah meu Deus!

- Só tem um jeito de saber, jovem.

Jensen olhou para o seu chefe, e entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

- Tem razão. – Expirou ruidosamente. – Vamos, vou deixá-lo em casa antes.

**...**

Jensen chegou à portaria do conjunto de apartamentos em que Jared morava sentindo-se como um adolescente que estava indo buscar o seu par para o baile da escola. Procurou por algum funcionário para o qual pudesse se apresentar e pedir para ser anunciado, e não o tendo encontrado, presumiu que aquele prédio era bastante precário, em tudo. Olhou novamente para o papel que tinha em mãos e verificou o endereço pela enésima vez. Confirmou que estava no local certo, então adentrou pelo saguão. As anotações do rapaz da livraria indicavam que Jared morava no terceiro andar, apartamento n. 302. Constatando que não tinha elevadores ali, subiu os lances de escada que se apresentavam sujos e estreitos pelo lado esquerdo da construção. Ao atingir o andar respectivo estava sem fôlego. Não era muito habituado a fazer exercícios físicos como aquele.

Devagar se encaminhou para a porta que tinha a numeração correta em sua frente. Quando a atingiu, ficou por segundos a fio observando os números pregados na madeira, já desbotados e levemente desgastados nas beiradas. Ia bater quando sentiu medo. Não soube dizer exatamente do que, mas ficou subitamente apavorado. E se Jared desmentisse tudo? E se ele tivesse mesmo sonhado com tudo aquilo? E se tivesse levado outra pessoa para o seu apartamento, e deduziu que era Jared porque tinha bebido mais do que podia absorver? E se o lubrificante e a embalagem da camisinha estivessem onde as enxergou há dias, e ele não tivesse se dado conta antes? Era possível. O seu quarto era limpo e arrumado por ele próprio. As diaristas não tinham permissão para entrar lá.

Riu de si mesmo e de toda a sua ansiedade, e resolveu bater de uma vez por todas. Precisava encarar a verdade, fosse qual fosse. Respirou com profundidade, como se pudesse retirar do ar a coragem necessária, e tocou com o nó de seus dedos na madeira cediça daquela porta velha. O som que saiu foi tão baixo que mal se pode ouvir. Inspirou novamente e bateu mais uma vez, empregando mais força em sua batida. O som continuava baixinho, muito embora tenha sofrido um breve aumento. Na terceira tentativa, bateu com sua palma aberta, e somente assim aprovou o barulho que provocou. Precisou fazer isso uma nova vez antes que alguém viesse abrir a porta.

- Jensen? - Jared o olhou surpreso enquanto arrumava os cabelos que claramente estavam em completo desalinho.

- Oi Jared! – Olhou para o rapaz e se arrepiou. Vestia bermuda e uma camiseta que deixava pouca munição para os seus devaneios. – Que bom que lhe encontrei! Temos que conversar, eu...

- Quem é, Big Jay? – Uma voz se fez ouvir por trás do moreno.

- É... – Jared pareceu vacilar. – Matt, esse aqui é o... – Olhou para trás, e então para a visita. – Esse é o Dr. Ackles, meu chefe lá no escritório. Jens... Quer dizer, Dr. Ackles, esse é Cohen. – Apontou para o sujeito em suas costas.

Jensen deu uma boa olhada no rapaz. Moreno, alto, bonito... Mas o que chamou a atenção do loiro não foi nada disso. O homem estava com o corpo molhado, uma toalha nas mãos, e uma bermuda no corpo. Nada mais que isso. Parecia que tinha acabado de sair do banho e vestira a roupa às pressas. Olhou para Jared, e de novo para o outro.

- Eu interrompo algo?

- Bom, interrompe sim, mas não é nada que eu e Big Jay não possamos continuar depois. – Piscou para o loiro. – Entre, Sr. Ackles! É uma honra finalmente conhecê-lo! Jared fala muito do senhor!

- Não, eu... – Jensen começou a balbuciar. Sua mente estava longe dali. – Não é nada importante...

- Que é isso, doutor! – Matt se aproximou e segurou Jensen pela mão, conduzindo-o até a sala. – Fique, faça o que veio fazer! Aposto que é algo bastante urgente e excitante, para trazê-lo até aqui na véspera do Natal! Jay, feche essa porta e venha conosco! – Olhou para Jared e sinalizou com a cabeça. – Por que não pega algo pra que todos nós bebamos, querido?

Jensen gelou ao ouvir a última palavra proferida pelo moreno. Então ele chamava Jared por apelidos e diminutivos, andava seminu pela casa e ainda se referia ao jovem como _querido_? Seria possível que Jared, o seu Jared, tivesse mentido para ele somente para obter uma noite de satisfação? Porque aquele cenário só significava uma coisa na cabeça do loiro: Jared tinha um namorado, e era aquele homem que o puxava pela mão.


End file.
